


Of Umbrellas and Home

by isuilde



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's past midnight, pouring rain, and Souji doesn't have an umbrella with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Umbrellas and Home

**Author's Note:**

> .....the amount of time I've been spending thinking about this ship is probably really bad.
> 
> So, future fic. I thought it'd be nice to have Souji getting in the same university as Amy, so he could spend bumbling his first semester under a meddling oneechan!Amy. I guess Ian got himself a lecturing post in a nearby college, maybe, and gets an apartment closer to the city center. Souji crashes at his place a lot probably and is almost never home except for weekends when he practices his sword techniques with Ucchii and at some point his Dad is probably like "why don't you go and try live on your own" and Ian's like "let's share the apartment then." And thus they begin the temporary living together arrangement and I should shut up about my headcanons I'm sorry.
> 
> Do enjoy. ;D

The station is deserted when Souji taps his IC Card on the platform gate and steps out towards the exit.

The sound of the last train leaving is drowned by the heavy pour of rain that greets him once he's out of the station. Souji stares at the pitch black sky, trying to judge whether or not this rain will stop soon, and decides he's probably going to run home in the rain. It's only a short five minutes walk from the station to Ian's-- _theirs soon_ , Souji reminds himself--apartment, but there's no convenience store where he could buy an umbrella on the way, and with this heavy rain, he'd definitely be drenched the second he step off the protection of the station porch.

He thinks of his laptop and university papers and books in his bag, and cringes at the idea of running home in the rain. The weather forecast hadn't predicted the heavy rain this morning. The rainy season had officially ended two weeks ago, too. It's really not his fault that he didn't bring his umbrella.

His mobuckle chimes. Half-expecting it to be Ian, who's been texting him since he was in the train, Souji's shoulders fall--he knows Ian has a morning lecture tomorrow, and here he is, making him wait up because Souji doesn't have his own key yet. They really should spare some time to go and get the spare keys done soon.

It's not Ian, though. Amy's name flashes, one new message.

_Souji-kun? Did you manage to catch the last train?_

Ah. It's just like Amy to worry like this, he supposes. He's stayed late in the university with Amy to figure out how the library works, and then proceeds to work on some assignments because it turns out he can't check out books from the library without a card--which he'd only be getting next week because he'd forgotten to sign up for it when he began his semester three months ago. Amy had stayed behind with him, looking more and more harried the closer she is to her thesis defense, but she'd been the one who noticed the library labs were closing. By that time, midnight had already rolled around, and Souji had had only minutes to catch the last train.

He's really glad he got into the same university as Amy.

_I did, don't worry. It's raining really hard here, though._

It takes only seconds before his mobuckle chimes again; the message, this time, is peppered with Amy's favorite emojis.

_Oh no! Do you have your umbrella with you? Please don't run home in the rain! You'll catch a cold!_

Souji glances back at the heavy rain, and sighs. He has no choice, though. It's only five minutes walk--he could make it in three if he runs--and he'll get straight into ofuro once he gets home. That sounds wonderful. Bringing his bag against his chest--a vain attempt to protect the contents from the rain--Souji takes a deep breath, and dashes out.

The first splash of raindrop against his cheek is refreshing, somehow, against the awful humidity and heat that is Japan's summer. There is no enjoying that, though, not when his clothes are rapidly soaked through, clinging to his skin and he makes his way down the street, avoiding puddles and slippery floors, reaching the pedestrian walk in no time. The sound of the rain is loud in his ears--the noises of rooftops, the splash of water running down the drain, the sounds of his footsteps hitting wet grounds.

It's probably why he nearly misses the sound of his name in the midst of rain.

"Souji?!"

His steps falter, head coming up at the familiar voice, and on the corner of the road, Souji sees a black figure hastily running towards him--an umbrella over his head, and another one clutched in his head.

A raindrop rolls down the tip of his nose as he stares.

"..Ian...?"

Sure enough, it's Ian closing the distance between them in long steps, eyebrows taut in a displeased frown. The black leather jacket is left open, and Souji could see Ian's favorite T-shirts peeking out of it. Which means Ian was probably ready for bed. Which also brings the question, _why is Ian here and not home?_

"What the hell are you thinking, Boy?" the chiding is almost expected, followed by an umbrella extended over his head as well. Souji looks up, notices the damp spot on Ian's shoulder, and blinks.

"Did Amy-san call you?"

A puzzled look crosses over Ian's face. "What? Why Amy-chan--" his words are cut off when his own mobuckle rings, the samba melody sounding too loud in the dead of the night. Ian fumbles with it for a moment, balancing the umbrella in his other hand and trying to keep the other one over their heads, before sending Souji a curious look and answers, "Amy-chan?"

A pause. "Oh. Oh, yeah, I see--no, I got him, he's right here, soaked to the bone." A longer pause. "No, yeah, he ran--no, he didn't call me." Ian punctuates it with a groan, and throws Souji a look. "I got him though. We're going home now, yeah. Thanks, Amy-chan. We'll see you tomorrow."

The phone call ends with an audible beep. Ian sighs, sounding exasperated, and Souji meets his frown head-on.

"You know," Ian raises an eyebrow. "Normally people would call home and ask whoever is home to pick them up and bring them an umbrella."

"It's late," Souji says. "I don't want to make you run out in the rain."

"So you'd rather run home drenched and catch a cold later?" Ian eyes the bag in Souji's arms critically. "You have your laptop there. Papers. Books. They're going to be ruined, you know."

Souji, as usual, ignores the sass and gets straight to the point. "Why are you here?"

Ian shakes the unopened umbrella in his other hand. "I figured you didn't have your umbrella with you, so I decided to pick you up."

Which means Ian had probably calculated the time Souji would have reached their home station, when Souji texted him earlier to let him know he's taking the last train. Souji ducks his head and hides a smile, and isn't it curious, that his chest feels so warm despite the fact that he's soaked to the bone?

"Well?" Ian waggles the umbrella in his hand again, prompting Souji to take it. "Let's go home?"

Home. It rings so wonderfully in his ears.

He steps closer and presses himself against Ian, fitting themselves under the arch of the umbrella. Ian's hand winds almost automatically around Souji's waist, even as he breathes out a laugh and says, "what's this, Boy?"

" _Ai ai gasa_ , of course," Souji says matter-of-factly. He catches Ian's breath stutter in his throat, and fights the urge to roll his eyes. "No one is out at this time of the night. Not with this rain."

"Since when did you get so romantic?"

The side of Ian's head knocks against his own, and really, it's feels so seamless for Souji to turn his head just _so_ , feeling the slightest brush of Ian's lips along the line of his cheekbone, and as he tilts his head, Souji finds those lips with his own, pressing closer and stealing warmth from the older man, drenched clothes and all, Ian's eyelashes fluttering against his brows. The arch of the umbrella over their heads bends lower, a poor imitation of privacy as it covers their figures from non-existent curious observers.

The rain drips-drips-drips on, and they walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ai ai gasa: the "sharing one umbrella and walking together in a romantic sense" thing.
> 
> Tokyo's humidity and heat is awful.


End file.
